A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling structure for a tandem motor and, more particularly, to a coupling structure including an elastic fastener fit in the tandem motor.
B. Description of the Related Art
When several fans are combined to generate a large amount of air quantity, the method for directly connecting separate fan housings is generally considered. However, this may need a lot of connection pieces and corresponding joints, making the assembling process complicated and resulting in a high cost. In addition, the reliability of the joints tends to decay because of the continuous vibration, and the connection strength of the whole assembly is deteriorated as a result.